Toy Story: A Flaw In Change
by WetPaperTowel
Summary: When Woody is suddenly transformed into a human in Andy's room, the 14 year old boy reacts differently than what you may predict. Read and find out what happens to the cowboy in this story that goes from bad to worse.
1. Chapter 1: How It Began

Disclaimer: Do not own Toy Story and all that jazz. Just a fan fiction people.

The setting is night time and Andy is 14 years old.

Don't be turned off because the rating is K+. It's not really a kid's story.

This story is going to mainly be focused on the relationship between Woody and Andy.

* * *

Read and enjoy! Leave feedback at the end. I'd love to hear your opinions.

"That's it. I'm done with this." Woody's voice was on the brink of a roar as he shoved open the lid of the toy chest and popped his head out. His small plastic fingers gripped the edge of the box in an attempt to leap out. The Sheriff had had enough of this neglect from his beloved owner, Andy. Although Andy was merely 14 years old, he was beginning to hit puberty. At that age, a young boy can change dramatically.

A hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder, stopping him from making the jump.

"What are you doing, Sheriff?" Buzz more demanded it than asked. All of the toys practically knew about Woody's desire to be played with by Andy again.

"I'm tired of collecting dust and your stupid glowing suit being my only light source, we need to do something."

"And what are you planning to do about it, might I ask?"

"I'm going to..." Woody's voice trailed off as the mere thought of what he wanted to do. He knew the others wouldn't agree to his idea, but he was in charge. He looked back and down at the other toys, who were all staring up at him with an inquisitive look, waiting for him to respond. "I'm going to let him know about us. The_ real_ us."

Hamm interrupted, "You're joking? Please tell us you're only joking!"

There was a stir of frantic voices within the toy box. Woody suddenly gained the whole gang's attention.

"Have you gone mad?" Buzz kept his hand on his shoulder.

"I spoke to Sid and look, he turned out okay! A bright young scholar he turned out to be." Woody snapped back, despite the fact that the child toy torturer was so traumatized that he became a garbage man. "Look guys, I know you're all a little..._upset_ at the idea of breaking a few rules but-"

"Listen to yourself! You're a darn Sheriff talking about breaking the rules when you're supposed to enforce them."

Woody didn't respond, he felt that no matter how hard he tries to persuade them to see it his way, they'll never understand. They don't share the same passion for Andy as he does. Only Woody possess this need to be his favorite toy again. He has a difficult time accepting Andy growing up and moving on.

"Let go of me."

The grip on Woody's shoulder was more forceful as Buzz successfully pulled the sheriff down to his level.

"I said let go!" His frustration grew with his anxiety and need to win this battle. The Sheriff placed both hands on the spaceman's suit and pushed him back with all his strength, sending him back a few steps. He jumped up to throw the toy box lid open and grabbed onto the edge, his second attempt of jumping out and freeing himself. His legs kicked vigorously against the wall of the box to help himself up.

"Rex, grab him!" Jessie shouted, clearly not on Woody's side with this bright idea. The green plastic dinosaur went to help but stopped suddenly, realizing that he had stepped on a few of the smaller toys and immediately began apologizing to them, forgetting his mission.

Woody would've made a soft landing had he fallen on his body, but instead he landed on the floor on his face with a loud thud. "Ow!" His hat flew off somewhere in the midst of his escape and landed nearby him.

"Someone get that cowboy back in here!" Random voices took turns shouting out to get the lunatic back inside before he jeopardizes their lifelong mission.

Andy poked his head out of the bathroom door as he continued to brush his teeth. No one likes cavities now. "Hewwo?" He said, a mouthful of toothpaste. He heard a noise from his room, figuring it was his little sister going through his personal belongings again.

The toys could hear footsteps coming their way.

Woody sat up, his eyes shooting up at the door. This was it. If there was any better time to say something and tell Andy how much he loves him and needs him, it was now. If he had a heart it would be beating out of his chest.

"Woody!" Buzz looked down at the sheriff but dared not jump out after him, not with Andy being so close. His voice was a harsh, scolding whisper."Woody, think about what you are doing! You can't speak to him. You're just a toy!"

Woody didn't show any signs that he was listening to Buzz. He knew that this was what he wanted. He stood up, facing the door.

"Darn it, Woody!"

No answer. He kept his eyes on the doorknob, watching it turn slightly.

Woody froze in place.

He held his breath. And what he did next, he couldn't really explain. Not even to himself.

He hit the floor as his body went lifeless, returning to his toy state. His usual smile appeared on his face; it was as if he never had the idea of talking to Andy. In fact, all the toys had the same exact reaction when Andy walked in.

The 14 year old boy came up to Woody, noticing his beloved toy on the ground right away. He grew up as a neat and organized kid, so finding him on the floor was unusual. "What the...?" He picked him up, examining him. "How'd you get out here?" He wasn't really expecting an answer from an inanimate object. It was a rhetorical question. He never did spit that toothpaste out of his mouth, so his speech sounded drunk and distorted.

He took a long look at his toy, a wave of nostalgia hitting him like a train. All those years he spent fantasizing with him and playing western shoot outs...it was sure as heck real to him. To the both of them. Sometimes he would pretend Woody was real and talk to him about his day. This all stopped when he hit junior high and figured out he was the only boy who did that. The teasing never ceased.

He would sleep with him every night if he didn't have the fear of his mom or sister calling him a girl. Darn that 14 year old boy pride.

He placed Woody on his bed and spoke to him with a soft tone, "I wish you were real." Yet again, his speech was barely audible, but Woody knew what he said. He felt it.

The boy left his room and headed towards the bathroom again to finish brushing his teeth. He still had to rinse and wash his face as he was paranoid of acne.

Woody sat up slowly, a defeated expression on his face. _'Why couldn't I do it? I was going to. What stopped me?'_

He began to see the situation like the rest of the toys. Maybe he should give in. He should accept this new life of sitting in the toy chest and not being loved. It's his job after all, right?

"Woody." Came a call from the toy box.

He sat there with his head hanging low and his eyes closed. If he were human, he would experience the degrading feel of tears.

"Woody?" The voice repeated.

He didn't hear them this time.

_'If I were human...then I could talk to him. I could tell him things without breaking the rules.'_ He felt warm. _'If I were human, just for a little while...I could tell Andy how much he means to me. Why couldn't I have been born as a human.'_

The word human embraced him and gave him a sensation that words cannot express. He felt at bliss as his body began to change in height and dimension. There was no glow or magical sparkles, but a slow transformation from plastic and stuffing to living organs and skin.

He kept the thought in his head of being human. If only he were a full grown man, just for a little while. Then he won't be breaking the rules of the toys.

He opened his eyes, gasping loudly for air, the precious air he so longed wished to possess in his body.

He looked around frantically, now sitting on the edge of Andy's bed. He was in complete shock and awe, his jaw dropping as he looked around the room.

Bringing his hands up, he felt one with another, embracing the senses of touch and smell.

"My God." He couldn't help but whisper as he stood up, standing at 6"2. He was tall with long, lean legs to support him. He was an attractive young male and wore his exact cowboy attire. He reached up expecting to find his hat, but felt soft velvety hair. The feel of hair was much different than what he had expected. The only element about him that stayed the same was his voice.

"Oh my God." He repeated, looking at the toy chest. The others haven't seen him yet, so now would be the perfect time to-

His eyes went up to the door. There he was. Andy. Standing at the doorway with wide, aware eyes. He looked petrified.

Woody couldn't help but smile in complete bliss and joy, feeling happier now than ever before. This was surely a dream so he should make the best of it. He doesn't know how long this will last.

"Andy!" He exclaimed loudly, arms reaching out to him in a warm and embracing gesture.

There was a long awkward pause.

The boy blinked at him, following shortly was a scream that reached the top of his lungs. How would you react to a full grown man in a toy's outfit appearing in your bedroom? Or your 14 year old's room?

"Mom! Mom there's a man in my room!" Andy yelled, not turning his back on the stranger.

"W-wait no! Andy, it's me! It's me, Woody Pride, you're good ol' pal." He pleaded, trying to calm him down before he woke up the household. He reached out to try and calm him down and hopefully to give Andy some reassurance that he was really his toy. "Please, just hear me out on this one!"

Too late. Andy's mom had already reached the top of the stairs with Andy's Lil Slugger baseball bat. He sure was a kid of sports.

Without hesitation she pushed Andy to the side, and in protective mother mode she was wielding the bat behind her, ready to strike at the strange pedophile with full force.

"Hey, Mrs. Davis! It's-" His sentence was cut off short as he ducked to evade the weapon. He fell back onto the bed, his arms up in defense. If that blow would have hit him, he would surely be knocked unconscious. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, lady! Listen to me, I'm your son's toy!" He didn't realize that that was the wrong thing to say.

Another swing.

-Thwack!-

The loud crack of the bat smashed against the side of Woody's head, a blow that could've given him permanent brain damage had his arms not taken most of the impact.

His body fell against the bed, mimicking his lifeless plastic form. He laid there with his eyes shut tightly in pain, he was unable to think clearly. He was hit with a wave of nausea. Unsure of how to react to this new emotion, he just laid there and soaked it all in. _'So this is what pain feels like? This is amazing.'_

_"_Andy call 911!" Mrs. Davis yelled, holding the bat over Woody's face.

Woody heard her but didn't comprehend what was going on. 911? What was that, their friend? Hopefully he's friendly, but what a strange name.

While this bizarre event was happening, the toys in the box all watched through the smallest crack. All of them thinking the exact same thing.

Holy shit.

* * *

Well really, how were you expecting that to go?

Read and review and I might continue this story. Hope to hear positive feedback! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Unlucky Cowboy

Chapter 2

**Summary: When Woody was brought to life as a strange man in a cowboy suit, Andy and his mom weren't too pleased. Failing to believe that this Woody was really Andy's toy, they took matters into their own hands and called in the police.**

* * *

_'Andy Call 911!'_

_'I did! They're on their way here.'_

_'Go wait at the neighbors' house, I'll grab Molly.'_

Then the sound of the bedroom door slamming shut. Their voices were hazy to Woody as he still struggled to remain consciousness from the hit. He could hear the rapid movement of footsteps running down the stairs, but only one pair of feet. Did Mrs. Davis not leave yet?

Woody sat up with difficulty, fighting to focus on what his main goal should be. He figures staying alive from that angry mother should be first priority. And with everyone freaking out, he'll never get his chance to sit down and really talk to Andy.

He closed his eyes, saying loudly to himself, _'Turn back into a toy!'_. When nothing happened, he tried it again, this time putting more feeling into it.

It was yet another failed attempt, so he tried another alternative. When he thought about being a human, this transformation happened. Maybe he has to think about being a toy this time for it to reverse. He closed his eyes tightly, imagining himself shrinking. He thought he was, however it was really just the placebo effect.

He opened one eye at a time, expecting to be barely a foot tall again. Nothing happened, and with that came frantic disappointment.

He rushed to the box and flung open the lid with the strength he never had before. He looked down at the toys, only to find them all in their lifeless state. Not one of them bothers to even glance at Woody.

"Guys, help me! I don't know what to do."

No response.

"Oh, great. Just great. So I'm the bad guy now?"

Was it because he was human and it was against the rules? Or were they mad at him? Now is not the right time for the silent treatment.

"Buzz! Don't play this game with me. Not now, come on." He spoke with a hint of irritation in his voice as he picked up the action figure, shaking him. If any of them are going to respond to him, it would be Buzz, his best friend. The space ranger placed a hand on Woody's, their eyes now locked.

"Now look what you've gotten yourself into." Although Buzz was worried, he tried not to let it overcome his overpowering shocked and excited emotions. How did Woody do it? If he did it, then maybe the rest of the toys can.

"You were right about everything, okay? I admit it that I was wrong and that I'm in trouble...You have to find a way to turn me back." The look in Woody's eyes were hard to reject. He was truly in more trouble than he can handle. "He...he just ran away from me right away. He didn't even give me a chance."

The rest of the toys looked up at him but none said a single word. It wasn't that they were mad at their good friend Woody, but how were they expected to respond to his sudden change? Most of them are still trying to process it.

"I didn't think this was going to turn out this way, I just wanted to say 'Hey, how's your day? Don't forget about us'. I only did this to try and help us."

"Was it for _us_?" The way Buzz said the word 'us' made it seem as though Woody had alternative motives. He was known for being a little extra selfish when it came to Andy, so who knows what Woody planned on saying to Andy when he had the opportunity.

There was a look of hurt in Woody's eyes, he was speechless. Did he really lie that much that none of the toys believe him anymore? It wasn't like he didn't try to make the good out of everything. He never turned his back on his friends.

Buzz decided to break the awkward moment.

"Woody...how did you even-" Buzz was cut short as a familiar boy poked his head through the room. He flipped to toy mode.

Woody looked up at him, slowly standing up with Buzz still in his hand. For a while, he and Andy stood there and merely looked at each other, not saying anything. The only sound during this time were the sirens in the distance. Turns out that Andy wasn't done investigating and didn't quite listen to his mom when she told him to run next door.

"Who are you?" Andy asked, his tone soft yet stern. "Who are you _really?" _

"It's me, Woody." He set down Buzz gently on the floor, now facing the 14 year old boy, being careful not to scare him off. "I'm telling you the truth."

Andy cocked his head to the side, eyeing him up and down. He took a careful step towards him, reaching a hand out to gently probe his chest with his finger. Yep, 100% human. But...this costume is exact. He looks just like his toy.

"Listen, I don't know who you are but the police are coming...you better get out of here." He said it out of the goodness of his heart that he didn't want this man in trouble with the law. He seemed like a nice guy. His final verdict: He doesn't believe him.

"Andy...I-" Woody was interrupted by the front door being thrown open.

_'Find the man, check upstairs and bedrooms first. Look around all corners.'_

He gasped and practically dove for the door as he shut and locked it, giving away his position. He leaned against the door to keep it shut, but it won't hold for long.

His fear of being taken away and lost as a human is worst than being lost as a toy. Worst than when Al stole him. This time when he is lost, he knows he'll be on his own. He doesn't know anything about the real world; he'll end up looking like a fool out there.

"Here, jump out the window!" Andy suggested, running towards the rather small window to try and unlock and open it.

"Jump out the window?" Woody repeated with enthusiasm, almost in a mocking way. "You mean fall to my death?"

When the police heard Andy's voice inside the room, they knew the man breaking into this house must be using him as a hostage. They quickly tried to break the door down, taking turns ramming into it. The door was nearly off its hinges, and Woody could barely hold it back any longer. He was strong as a human, but not nearly as powerful as the police force.

"Hurry!" Andy yelled as he flung the window open.

Without hesitation, Woody ran towards the window. One foot was out, then the other. He sat on the windowsill, his heart racing as he glanced down at the two story jump. His fingers were coated in sweat as he clamped onto the frame, stopping himself from jumping the last second.

"I can't do this, I'll break my legs."

"If you don't then you'll go to jail."

"Where should I hide?"

"Don't you have a home?"

Woody's eyes went down again. He can see that his owner was truly not going to believe him. However, he does seem to really want to help him. That must mean he likes him...or wants him to jump and kill himself.

The door suddenly caved in, the door flying off the frame of the doorway and landing onto the floor. It nearly hit Buzz, who laid there motionless. When the police force swarmed into the room, they accidentally kicked Buzz to the side, knocking him against the nightstand.

And then it all seemed to go in slow motion.

"Woody isn't afraid of anything."

Woody looked up and made eye contact with him. This moment felt like a lifetime.

That gave him the courage. He held his breath and pushed himself off the ledge, police men just an inch behind him. Even reaching out, they couldn't grab onto the brave cowboy that took the leap of faith.

Woody landed in the bushes right below, but even that wasn't enough to break his fall. As he tumbled out, he covered his head with his hands and did a complete roll, landing on his feet again. He stood up, but found that his ankle was damaged in the jump. It seemed like a minor sprain, but even a minor injury such as that will jeopardize his escape.

"That was a horrible idea!" He screamed as he continued to run as fast as his legs could take him, trying to avoid Sid's backyard. His limp was noticeably bad.

The police suddenly changed directions, now all of them radioing in Woody's location and rushing down the stairs. Andy was taken in with them, he'll have to answer some questions, mainly questions about what the man 'did' to him.

Buzz jumped up from the floor and raced up to the window, grabbing Lenny the binoculars right away. He zooms in on Woody running, noticing that he's not getting very far. He'll never make it.

"What's going on?" Came voices from the box, all of them jumping out but staying on the floor. Buzz will let them know the details. There's only one pair of binoculars anyways.

"It looks like...he hurt his foot. Oh no."

"Oh no what? What is it?" Jessie gasped, putting her hand over her mouth.

"Oh _ouch."_

"What, what!"

Buzz hesitated before speaking, hoping that this doesn't mean the end. "They got him." He lowered Lenny and rested him at chest level. "They captured Woody."

* * *

The cowboy didn't get very far on his injured foot, at least not as far as he would have hoped. He looked back to see if they were catching up to him, which to his surprise they were still a bit behind. As he whipped his head forward, his eyes opened widely as he saw a man in front of him, his arm extended out. It was too late to evade this one.

The man clothes-lined him and he was nearly spun in the air, his feet losing grip on the ground. He fell onto his back, his neck throbbing with pain. With the adrenaline pumping through him, he could barely feel the sprained ankle anymore.

The man in uniform wasted no time as he detained Woody, flipping him onto his stomach with no mercy and holding his head down, his fingers clamped into the cowboy's hair for better grip. It didn't take much longer for the rest to join them.

"Uggh!" Woody panicked, fighting with the last ounce of strength he has left. "You guys are making a big mistake." He spoke in a non threatening way, hoping to reason with them.

The man who tackled him kept his knee on his back as he held back Woody's arms. "Arms behind your back!" He yelled as he handcuffed him. All the cowboy could feel at this moment was iron being tightened around his wrists as they were pulled together. Woody grunted in pain, feeling as if his arms were about to be ripped off.

There was a man on the team on standby, pointing a taser gun at Woody just in case. You can never predict what these whack jobs will do next.

He gave up. Completely gave up against these men who were capturing him, and stopped all means of resistance. He rested the side of his head against the ground, dirt and all. He closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths. This can't be as bad as he thinks it is.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to be speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense."

These words meant nothing to him. What's an attorney? How does this government work anyways?

He was lifted onto his feet and led towards a police car. It was more of a large, iron van with barred up windows. His life was spun around catching criminals, and now he's the one being thrown in jail. He limped as he attemtped to put the least amount of pressure on his foot as possible, because this time a needle and thread can't fix him.

_'Who is this guy?'_

_'Looks like a freak. Why is he wearing that outfit?'_

_'He's dressed as that one doll called...what's his name, Woody? My son has one of those.'_

_'Weird. He sounds like him, too.'_

Woody kept his eyes on the ground as he walked, not wanting to bring any more attention to himself. He kept thinking about what happened just moments going, piecing together the things that went wrong and thinking about what he should have said instead. He can hear people talking in hushed voices, most of them being other officers, some however being neighbors that came out to see the action. If Sid came out he might have a heartattack.

When he did look up, he happened to notice Andy, who was talking to a cop away from the others. He could see Andy shaking his head, and giving his mother looks every now and then.

He didn't want to scare him anymore. There's no hope to winning over his heart. For now, all he can do is try to survive and get out of this mess.

"C'mon, dog." An officer commented towards him as he opened the door to the vehicle. These men had no patience for scavengers breaking into the homes of innocent families. He was a scumbag in their eyes, and it won't help him when they question him. He felt a wave of humiliation as the officer spoke to him in such a way, but decided against saying anything back. Talking just gets him into trouble. His head was pushed down into the car and sat in the backseat of the police vehicle, his butt meeting cold concrete. He wasn't even offered a seatbelt. That's insane...what if they got into a car accident. He stared off into space as he took a big gulp.

* * *

Working on chapter three and will hopefully have it up by tonight :) Kinda making the story up as I go, so let's hope this all ends well!

P.S. Uploading new chapters is a pain in the ass. I couldn't figure it out for like 15 minutes.


	3. Chapter 3: The Station

Chapter 3

**Summary: When Andy and his mother failed to believe he was really Woody, they called in the police. Woody's attempted escape was a disaster and led him to be caught and brought to the station for questioning.**

* * *

_His head was pushed down into the car and sat in the backseat of the police vehicle, his butt meeting cold concrete. He wasn't even offered a seatbelt. What if they got into a car accident? He stared off into space as he took in a big gulp. _

_

* * *

_

Woody's eyes scanned along the interior of the vehicle, trying to find a way out. It's not like he can just escape and jump out of all his problems like he's done before. There's no way to escape the police, at least not in his condition.

He looks up in the front seat, staring out through the window. Maybe he can track and follow where he's going and figure out how to get back home. It may be too late now, though. He's already lost. Even if he does get out, he'll be stranded in the middle of the city. Just his luck.

"Hey listen fellas." Woody began, and the two cops in the front seat looked at each other as if thinking _'oh boy here we go'. _"I'm sure this is all just a big misunderstanding. If we can just-"

"We don't wanna hear it til we get to the station. Got it? So keep shut."

Woody slumped back in his seat. The local law enforcement in Andy's world are jerks.

The vehicle stopped right behind the police station, the door opening to a ramp that led to the building. Woody would much rather prefer to stay where he is, but it's not long before a couple officers escort him out, both of them grabbing an arm. They barely give him the chance to catch his footing as he lands on his sprained ankle. He grits his teeth as he stumbles over, the officers catching him before he falls. They push him forward, showing him reasonable hospitality towards a man who just 'committed' a crime.

"Come on, keep walking." The officer's voice was harsh and raspy.

Woody did as requested, the door opening for him. Behind his hard exterior was a frightened man who wanted nothing more than to just freeze time and escape. However, he had to prove himself to be bigger and braver so they won't take advantage of him. He's a sheriff after all, so he knows how this system works.

He was escorted towards a white wall just inside the hallway. He was momentarily uncuffed, a great relief to the sheriff.

"Put your hands on the wall."

He did as he was told, placing both palms on the wall as he stares into it, his eyes shifted to the side to try and see the meaning of this.

"Feet apart."

This time he did so with hesitation. He bit his lower lip, feeling anxious to move on with this and get it over with. He kept his eyes open but looked at nothing in particular.

He felt hands start up on his shoulders; it gave him the chills, merely because he wasn't expecting it. The hands moved to his arms and patted down the sleeves, then down to his chest, proceeding down to his hips, patting along the way until-

"Hey, hey! Watch where you're putting those hands!" He couldn't help but yell out, turning around slightly to face the man.

"Hands on the wall! Now!" The officer fired back, his voice clearly more dominant in authority than Woody.

"Oh come on. This is ridiculous." He rolled his eyes then put his hands back on the wall, assuming position. The officer continued to pat down, finding that the only problem were Woody's boots. The spurs on the back of his cowboy boots could be considered a weapon, so they must be confiscated.

"Take off your shoes." Spoke the officer in a harsher tone. He was far more demanding now.

Woody kicked off his boots with ease, careful not to fling them across the room with his urge to throw a fit. All he had to protect his feet at this point were his 100% cotton socks. With an extended toe he pushed the boots towards the officer. At this point he was becoming irritated with the officer's actions.

"Who are you supposed to be, anyways?"

"Me? I'm not_ supposed_ to be anyone. The name," He paused to let out a huff of air, "is Woody Pride."

The officers started laughing hysterically, one of them even proceeding to slap a hand to his knee. They couldn't open their eyes through their cruel laughter. "And I thought this was all an act!" One yelled out. "This guy really thinks he's the real Woody doll!" The other yelled right after.

The cop patted Woody's shoulder a few times through his laughter. "Oh man, you're hilarious! Weird as hell and a bit off, but funny!"

Woody glanced at them but said nothing; he wouldn't know what to say anyways. Of course he can't tell people who he is, he shouldn't. No one will believe him. Not even Andy. He faked a smile and even managed to let out a forced laugh.

"Yeah..." He mumbled under his breath, though the cops couldn't hear through their laughter. This was surely the highlight of their day.

The cowboy felt embarrassed, his face turning a shade of red. He brought his shoulders up and hung his head low to hide his face as the two continued to mock him. Was this really a joke to them? _'It's not that hilarious. These guys overreact.'_

"This way, cowboy." One of them finally said through tears of laughter. The officer then took Woody by the arm and pulled him down the hallway towards the main room.

The officer practically threw Woody to a seat, quickly hand cuffing the cowboy's wrist to the steel bar, preventing him from walking away. He then went to grab a higher official to deal with this lunatic.

Woody didn't protest. He almost didn't want the man to walk away despite the fact that they mocked him the whole walk here. He glanced around, noticing that all eyes were on him. It wasn't the kind of stares that you get when you do something embarrassing and everyone looks: it was unfriendly, and Woody can tell. He suddenly felt small and inferior.

A man sat down across from him, and the only thing that separated them was a chain-link window. Woody didn't notice him at first, the only thought in his mind is that he has to watch what he says from now on, even change his story if he must. He'd be an idiot to continue to tell people that he was a toy.

'_Andy…'_ Woody has only one thing on his mind, and that was getting to his kid. He finally has the chance to tell him anything, _anything_ he wants, and the opportunity was taken away from him. His only fear is that he won't make it in time to see him and he'll lose his chance forever.

"Long day, huh?" Woody spun his head towards the direction the voice came from, making eye contact with a man named Officer Tito, who was slightly large in size, making him very intimidating. Fortunately for Woody, this man seems to be fairly nice.

The man continued, "My name is Tito, and I'm just going to ask you a few questions so that we can put you in the system. The faster we get this done, the faster we can all go home, yeah?" Some eavesdropping co-workers hooted.

Woody nodded.

"What's your full name?" Tito asked, turning slightly towards the computer as he prepares to punch in his name.

"Uhh..." Woody hesitated, not a good sign. He blurted out the first name he could think of, anything other than Woody Pride. "Sid Phillips."

There was suddenly a bit of an uproar, most of the noise being questions in hushed voices from other officers, even from some of the criminals. The whole police station knew Sid Phillips. That kid has a worse record than Bin Laden.

"Sid?" One called out, pushing his chair back as he stood up.

"Where is he?" A feminine scream followed.

"Will you all shut up?" Tito shouted out, looking around. Woody immediately felt guilty for even bringing up the name Sid Philips. Tito looked at Woody before continuing. "Alright then, Sid. What's your full address?"

"I…don't have an address?" Woody replied, figuring it's better to be homeless than say the toy box in Andy's room.

"Got a zip code at least?"

"Uuh…"

"Alrighty then…what's your social security number?"

"My what?"

"Your social security number."

"What's that?"

"You…nevermind. If you don't know what it is then you don't know it." He narrowed his eyes down at Woody. There was something about his lack of knowledge that threw him off. "You're not from here, are you?"

"No, not exactly."

"Ah, you must be foreign. Not an illegal immigrant I hope." Tito said with a hint of laughter. "Where are you from?"

Woody froze. He was put on the spot yet again, but this one would be hard to dodge. A question so simple would be suspicious if he couldn't answer. He'll just have to think off the top of his head, it worked _so_ well with giving his name. Well, here goes nothing.

"Africa." Woody replied calmly. There was no such thing as race and ethnicity with toys.

Tito glanced up at him. He was visibly annoyed with these answers Woody's been giving him. This guy was clearly not telling him the truth. "So let me get this straight,_ Sid_. You don't live anywhere, don't have any ID on you, you broke into a home in a cowboy suit, jumped out a two story window to escape, and you're African with Caucasian features and accent?"

Woody's eyes averted left, then right. "Yep." He said innocently.

"You think this is a game, huh?" Tito questioned him, slamming his hands down on the metal table before standing up. The pound on the table made Woody jump.

"What? N-no, not at all. I just, you see...I uh-" He tried explaining himself, but his words fumbled and he ended up making nonsense. He couldn't find the facts to back himself up.

"I'm giving you one last chance to tell me the truth." Tito's voice rose, his irritation now shown.

Woody had enough of this meaningless interrogation. He frowned, his eyes now somewhat narrowed and focused on the officer in front of him. "I believe you said I have the right to remain silent."

"Now that's how it's gonna be you son of a-" He was stopped by another officer.

"Hey Tito, just throw the guy in jail, we got anotha' call. Caught a man running nude in the public mall."

"Ah God. It better not be that grandpa again."

They both laughed.

Woody quickly turned his head towards the other officer, ignoring the nude grandpa comment. "Jail?" He sounded appalled that they'd do that to him, as if he did nothing wrong.

Tito smirked and replied with, "Oh, now you want to talk? Too late now buddy. Time to swim with the big fishes." He walked around the gate and stepped behind Woody, uncuffing him from the bar. He took him by the scruff of his shirt and led him towards a hallway. Woody struggled to keep up with his twisted ankle, every step was painful. He could feel the bruises on his arms forming from the baseball bat from Mrs. Davis. He wonders how she's doing.

In this hallway, he was fingerprinted and had his photo taken. His photo was very awkward, but his smile was charming enough to gain a wink from the female photographer.

Woody cringed and moved onward towards the jail cell, which held at least 10 other men. All of whom have just recently committed a crime.

Woody took one good look at those guys and knew instantly he wouldn't make it. Everyone was looking at him again as they began talking amongst themselves.

"I'm going to die." Woody stated nonchalantly. He turned his head towards Tito, keeping his voice low. "Those guys are gonna rip me apart_, look_ at them." He gestured over to a man with tattoos running across his face, neck and arms. Another man had a scar running across his eye. He gave Woody a menacing look.

"Yeah don't worry about a thing. We've got a guard standing right outside the gate." Tito said as he shoved Woody into the cell, locking the door behind him. Woody looked back at Tito, who high fived the 'guard', both of them proceeding to walk out of the room. So much for that guard.

And so much for protection.

Woody slowly turned his head towards the other inmates, gulping loudly.

The man with the scar walked up to Woody, sizing him up. He would make an excellent punching bag, now especially with the officer gone. Sure they have cameras, but after being arrested and having a terrible day, some of these fellas need to beat their anger out on _someone._

The other man took Woody by the scruff of his handkerchief, giving him small room to breathe. Woody coughed, holding onto the man's wrists to try and pry him off. But to no avail, he was clearly smaller and weaker.

The man in jail just looked down at Woody, hiding none of his vicious intent. They didn't like him already: For one thing he was wearing a goofy costume, labeling him as a weirdo. That was reason enough to send Woody to the hospital. The man growled, waiting for a response from the cowboy.

Woody was backed up against the cold steel bars, he's never felt this much fear and anxiety in his life. A bead of sweat dripped down the side of his face against his skin.

"Howdy?" He said with a forced smile and a short breath.

* * *

Tito and the other police officer were returning from their call with the nude man running through the mall, both of them seeming to be in a cheerful mood.

There was the sound of a riot coming from the jail cells, and the officers looked at each other. If there was a huge brawl and no one was watching over them, they'd be in job-risk trouble. They had only meant for the veteran criminals to teach the cowboy a lesson, it was the least they could've done for Woody practically mocking them during the questioning.

They ran towards the cell Woody was being held in, and as they predicted, a large crowd was around him. Woody was indeed the center of attention, but not in the way they predicted, or had hoped.

Instead of screaming and shouting, there was nothing but laughter and cheering from the big guys. Everyone in the world knew what a Woody doll was, and they all jumped at the opportunity to see their live action childhood toy do some impersonations.

"Oh hey, next do a scene with that red headed girl what's-her-name." Came a random voice from the crowd.

"Aw, Jessie!" Woody said with enthusiasm, looking amongst the people around him. "Okay but we'd need someone to play as her."

At the same time you hear a wave of "Not me!"

"Come on Joe, be Jessie, you're the most feminine." The man with the scar pushed Joe forward, and everyone cheered, some of them banging on the bars for extra loud noise.

Tito and the other officer gave each other a long look before approaching the cell." Alright that's enough." They called out to uninterested ears. No one paid any attention to them.

"I ain't being no damn girl." Joe protested, which led to everyone booing and insulting him. He was the only one in there with hair that went past his ears. He finally gave in. "Aiight, fine! Fine jeez."

"Well howdy, partner," Woody began, he was talking in character which isn't hard for him to do at all, "Hey did you gain weight-"

He was stopped suddenly by the cell door opening. "Settle down!" The loud voice came from a familiar officer. Tito was standing there with his hand on his gun, reminding everyone who was in charge.

"Come on, _Sid_. Let's go." He extended his pointer finger at him then pulled it back, gesturing for Woody to follow him.

Woody was the laughing stock at the police station, but the criminals seemed to love him. To them, he was that goofy kid in class that didn't have many friends, but he sure knew how to get the class riled up. Woody jumped at the opportunity to leave the cell. He was good with making friends in any situation, but he was scared out of his mind. Any wrong joke and he'd be seeing stars.

He walked through the crowd of older guys, most of them giving him high 5's, which wasn't totally new to Woody since Andy was at that age where it was a regular greeting with his friends.

The man with the scar patted Woody on the back, hard enough to send the cowboy forward a few steps. "The name's Diablo. Hit me up if you ever wanna join my gang."

"Not sure what you mean by that…but okay." Woody replied. He turned and waved to the other guys. "So long, fellas!" At this point Tito had to forcefully drag Woody out of the cell and away from the rest of the guys. "Oh and remember, stealing is bad! I'm talking to you, Joe!"

Finally they were away from the jail cell and off towards the main room. Woody let out an exaggerated sigh, "Oh thank God I'm out of there, I was running out of jokes." He said it more to himself than anything. At this point Tito wanted nothing more than to just get rid of him.

"So, now where are you taking me?" He almost didn't want to hear it, he's had enough of this place.

"You've been bailed out."

That caught Woody off guard. "What?"

"You deaf? I said someone paid your bail. Take your shoes and get the hell out of here. You're too much trouble." Tito shoved the cowboy boots at Woody's chest. The pain in his foot and arms didn't seem to mind him anymore, though it must be from the adrenaline from before.

When Woody caught his boots, he went to protest, obviously confused on the situation. He looked up, looking right at Andy and his mother who were standing by the office. They both looked back at him with equally shocked expressions.

"Andy?"


End file.
